I Cry Until Death Due Us Part
by GokunoPico
Summary: Gokudera has a stalker, Yamamoto does something about it. Slight 8059 which is why I added Yama to the charater category


Gokudera grit his teeth as he sat in class, feeling stares come his way by one person in particular. This someone has been following him around for days, now...He felt like he had to privacy. It was aweful, he couldn't kill or beat up this person because if he did that he might draw more attention to the Vongola for killing an 'innocent bystander'...

This guy was not an innocent bystander—oh no. He was scary. He would make food for Gokudera and leave it on his desk, in his desk, in his mail box, in his school bag, outside his home, on his window sill. There was no end to it!

He could feel himself become paranoid in his house, at Tenth's, everywhere! He would be getting in or out of the shower and look around in all directions, afraid that they would be in his house—or worse, right behind him! He would get himself so freaked out that it made him go to sleep on the brink of tears with frustration. He couldn't have the police involved—his apartment looked like it belongs to a terrorist or something, he'd get himself in deep shit.

So here he was...

Sitting on the roof with Tsuna and Yamamoto, nibbling at his lunch. He didn't want to eat when he was in the same building as the stalker student that was probably watching them. "Gokudera?" He heard his name and looked up to see both Tsuna and Yamamoto looking at him, "Are you all right?"

"A-ah..yeah..." He gave a weak smile to the Tenth, "Of course I am, Tenth.."

"Are you sure? Maybe you should go to the nurse?" Yamamoto added.

"No—it's fine..." 'Not when that person could come in and we'd be all alone...'

"Gokudera-Kun, have you been getting sick, lately? You've seemed different..." Tsuna cast his concerned gaze upon him.

"Yeah, I thought something was kinda funny with you...Homesick?" Yamamoto smiled.

"No, idiot, I'm not homesick!" Gokudera spat back, trying to seem normal as he could.

"No?" Yamamoto repeated, "Then how about you stay at my place? Surely your apartment can seem a bit cramped, right? Maybe a change in scenery will freshen you up!" He laughed like the idiot he was making himself seem just with words alone.

Gokudera sighed, before thinking, 'Maybe the stalker won't follow me to someone else's?' "Sure..." He finally sighed.

Yamamoto grinned, "Cool! I got a new video game you can play with me! It's about these aliens!" He started to ramble on as Gokudera relaxed before glancing over.

There he was...Why was no one seeing this? Just a few yards away, there he was, watching him eat on the other side of the roof.

Gokudera suddenly stood, causing the others to look up, "A-ah, I think we should be getting back, the bell's about to ring, right?" He glanced at the others.

"Gokudera-kun, I was wondering, could you skip this class to help me with my homework?" Tsuna asked, looking up, pleadingly.

Gokudera internally panicked—what if this guy didn't leave? He had to obey Tenth..

"S-sure," he sat back down, "Did you bring it?" He looked at the other, who nodded and got out his work.

"Yeah, sorry about this, Gokudera-Kun," Tsuna scratched the back of his head.

Gokudera shook his head, "No, it's all right, Tenth! I'm glad to help you!"

Yamamoto decided to stay with them, not really wanting to go back to class alone. About ten minutes later, after the bell rang, Gokudera glanced up, and freaked, 'Wasn't he further away?' The boy had gotten closer—he was sure of it.

Okay, this needed to stop, but how?

* * *

Later that night, Gokudera and Yamamoto entered Yamamoto's dad's restaurant, deciding to eat down there. Gokudera and Yamamoto made small talk as they ate before someone entered. Gokudera glanced up, and sure enough, there he was...

"Do you know him...?" He heard Yamamoto whisper to him from across the table. He looked down, nodding.

"Yeah, he's—" He got cut off when the boy got closer. He was actually coming over to them!

"Gokudera? Is that you?" They guy said, smiling as if they were best friends—which they weren't.

Yamamoto looked up at the other, smiling, "Oh, hi! Do you know each other?" He glanced back at Gokudera.

The boy replied, "Yeah! We've known each other for about a year now, haha..Mind if I sit?" He asked, sitting down next to Gokudera.

Gokudera's mind went panicky. This guy was pretending they were friends—had he been stalking him an entire year? Yamamoto asked the guy questions about how he knew Gokudera, and that guy had an entire story planned out—none of it was true.

When they had finished eating, Gokudera practically ran up the stairs after quickly dismissing himself. Yamamoto soon followed after, and when he got to his room he asked Gokudera, "What's wrong?"

Gokudera glared at him, "What's wrong? Do you wanna know what's wrong? Because I'll fucking tell you what's wrong! _That guy_ we just ate with is what's wrong!" Gokudera snapped.

Yamamoto tilted his head, "That guy? He seemed nice..."

"Nice?" Gokudera spat back, "You wanna know something? That guy made all that up—I don't even know his name!" He turned and started pacing, unconsciously, "He's been following me around, all week—leaving my food, too! At lunch? He was on the other side of the roof! On our way to school—guess who's waiting for me to leave my house? _That guy_ you think is so damn nice!"

Yamamoto watched, eyes slightly wide, watching Gokudera practically freak out in front of him.

Gokudera ran a hand through his hair, nervously, "Yamamoto, _please_..." He looked at him, "Please make sure he leaves...I don't think he'd just leave me alone at someone else's house..." He bit his nail, still distressed.

"Gokudera...how long has this been going on?" Yamamoto finally asked, generally concerned.

"I—don't know..." He looked at the other, "But don't call the cops or anything...that could get me in trouble, too..."

"..." Yamamoto sighed, "Why did you let it get this bad without telling anyone, 'dera?" He walked over, ruffling his hair, "I'm gonna go help clean up the place, so you can shower if you want—I promise that this guy's not getting in without having to pass me or Dad on the only way up," he smiled, "Don't worry, Gokudera! I'll help you!" Gokudera glared at him, too exhausted to punch the living shit out of him, tonight.

While Yamamoto made his way down, he noticed the boy was still there, as if waiting for something...

He walked over, "Look, you need to leave Gokudera alone, all right?" He stated bluntly, a look of annoyance on his face.

"Me? Why should I? You're the one with the anger problems, it seems..." The stalker replied.

"Look, you're not looking for trouble, I'm sure, but you're gonna get it if you keep creeping on Gokudera—I'll make sure you regret it," Yamamoto's eyes narrowed, angrily.

The stalker stood, and promptly walked out. Yamamoto turned to wash the table.

* * *

Later in the night Yamamoto had awoken to find someone standing over him—it was the stalker! He jumped to make for his sword, but the boy was one step ahead and kicked Yamamoto in the gut.

Yamamoto rolled over, clutching his stomach with a slight groan of pain. He glanced over at the still sleeping Gokudera, then back to the stalker, before he lunged at Yamamoto, once more.

By the time Gokudera had woken up, he was eye to eye with the guy he didn't know. He almost screamed, but quickly pulled away. He glanced at Yamamoto, to find him beat all to hell. He glared at the stalker, "W-what the hell!" He hissed.

"You fucking freak! Why the fuck would you come into someone's house and beat them up? You're fucking insane, you lunatic!" Gokudera started spewing insults at the other, all pretty much true.

But then, to his panic, the stranger only grinned. This freaked Gokudera out, and he decided fight for flight—if Yamamoto couldn't fight, Gokudera would use flight, and flight hi did, as fast as he ran.

He didn't even bother with his shoes as he ran past them and out the door, into the night. The stranger was right on his trail. He made a sharp turn into the woods—hoping to ditch him by doing zig-zags and weaving through the many trees. He glanced and saw an all to familiar shrine and knew where he was, and where he was heading to. It was too late now.

He stopped as he neared a cliff that over looked a roaring river, below. He gulped and turned only to find the stalker tackling him to the ground, Gokudera's head hanging over the edge.

It was all over—this wasn't like some damn movie where he was going to be saved at the last minute—oh no. This was all too real for the teen, as he struggled to get the other off. He managed to kick the other off of him, and made to stand when he noticed the other was suddenly charging back at him. Without thinking, Gokudera dove to dodge the other, and managed to get away, minus his feet, which the stalker tripped over before plummeting to his death with a scream that chilled Gokudera to his bones of his first name. His heart was racing, and he quickly got up, before rushing back to the Yamamoto residence, rushing up the stairs in the dark, his feet all cut up from running barefoot. Yamamoto's dad waited, tending to his son and glanced up at him.

"Are you all right?" He asked, "That guy got Yamamoto pretty bad..."

Gokudera dropped to his knees, still shaken by what had happened, "Y-yeah..." He gulped, "I-it's over... T-that guy...he's d-dead..." He managed out, voice shaky.

Tsuyoshi blinked, "Dead? Did you...?" He trailed off, watching the other.

Yamamoto glanced at him, slightly worried, despite his own condition, "N-no...he, um...H-he chased me t-to the woods and fell o-off the cliff...H-he tried to k-kill me there...b-but.." He shrugged, not able to manage out much else.

After Yamamoto's dad bandaged Gokudera's wounded feet, he left to see if the police had headed out that way, yet. Yamamoto glanced at Gokudera, who sat against the door frame, knees bent to his chest. "Sorry..." He said, surprising the quiet Italian.

"What...?" Gokudera asked, confused.

"When I went to clean up downstairs, he was there, and I think I set him off...I shouldn't have done that..."

Gokudera blinked, not sure if he was generally angry, since the problem was solved. He soon decided to mutter out, "I-I'm glad...It's all over now, a-and it's in the past...thanks..."

Yamamoto smiled at him before standing on wobbly feet and helped the other up, "Let's get some sleep, yeah?" Gokudera nodded, knowing it would be hard to shut his eyes without thinking about the stalker's last word—his name—screamed at him.

The next day, there was a report on the news about a suicide in the woods by jumping off a cliff. Gokudera and Yamamoto knew better than that, but it was all behind them, now.

* * *

**I wrote this right when my sleeping medicine kicked in, so it might be a bit derpy, and I'm terribly sorry but I knew if I didn't write it when I did then it would have never been written...And the ending is a bit rushed because yeah and yeah I just said sleep medicine~~ Anyway, I had a bit of some help from kurokokoro13 when I couldn't think of a good ending/how to wrap this up...Anywa, I hoped you like it~~**

**R&R, please~**

**~Talim (Dani)**


End file.
